REM Sleep
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Rem knows that Misa will do anything for Light, so she uses that devotion to get what she wants. Will the model catch on? Furthermore, are the events that take place real or an illusion of a dream?


REM Sleep

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Yes, my disclaimers are pointless ramblings, and I do not own Death Note. _

The flapping of wings signaled the arrival of the Shinigami before Rem's white head popped through the wall of Misa's bedroom. She had went out alone to speak with Light Yagami- or perhaps it would be best to call him Kira since their conversation concerned death- about killing L.

Rem's cat-like eyes scanned the room. The dark purple walls were lined with posters of popular teen idols and portraits of the blonde Lolita Goth. Stuffed animals, books and crosses graced the shelves. The floor was carpeted in plush dark gray.

Red cat eyes finally landed on the object of her affection; Misa Amane. The girl tossed golden pig-tailed locks as she flipped the page of her latest fashion magazine. She only read issues which featured her on the cover. The girl was sprawled out on her luxurious queen-sized bed which was adorned in a black duvet and purple sheets with feather-stuffed purple pillows. The dim lighting danced in the girl's light blue eyes- eyes that Rem liked much better when they were the original hue of light brown.

With the final flap of wings as the Shinigami settled in the center of the room, Misa looked up. "You're back!" She squealed in excitement, springing up and throwing her arms around the white phantom. "How was your meeting? Did Light-kun mention Misa-Misa?"

'_Actually, your name never came up.' _If she told the girl the truth, it would crush her, so the Shinigami smiled and said, "You were all he could talk about."

The look of love in the young model's eyes made Rem's heart ache a bit. She had expected it to get easier, but with each day that passed, it became harder and harder to contain her feelings for the girl.

"So, what did Light-kun say he wanted?" Misa asked, look of curiosity playing across her face.

The idea that was beginning to form in the God of Death's head slipped into action when that question was asked.

Rem cupped the blonde girl's cheek lovingly. "Misa," she murmured in the girl's ear. "You would do anything for Light, would you not?"

At the mention of the caramel eyed boy with the God complex, Misa's blue eyes brightened. "Yes," she breathed.

Rem smiled. The girl was so easy to manipulate. "Good. Now listen carefully. Light wants you to do something that you might be uncomfortable or confused about."

Those fake blues filled with determination. "I would do anything for Light-kun! I don't care what it is, just tell me!"

Rem leaned in closer to the girl, words ghosting over her glossed lips as she said, "Just relax."

The model didn't flinch as the Shinigami's lips connected with her freshly glossed ones. Instead, she leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth willingly for Rem's curious tongue to explore her fiery cavity. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips, only to be swallowed up by the greedy mouth of the Death God, as Rem's nails trailed along Misa's neck.

Rem's lips disentangled from Misa's and glided along the soft skin of the jaw-line until they attached themselves to an earlobe. Misa sucked in a shaky breath as sharp teeth began to nibble on her skin. Her black painted nails laced into white and purple locks, pulling rather than tugging at the tendrils. When Rem's tongue began to scale the perimeter of Misa's ear canal, the young girl felt her knees buckle.

Why her entire body felt electrified by the Shinigami's touch she had no idea. All she knew was that she wanted more. With a needy tug, she pulled the phantom to closer to her bed.

Crimson orbs widened as Misa pulled her to the lavish bed. She hadn't expected the girl to be so willing. Then again, Rem had said that this was a request from Light. As far as the girl knew, she was doing what her "lover" wanted her to.

The God of Death pulled back purple and black bedding tossing decorative pillows and plushies to the floor. She scooped the mortal up and placed her gently in the center of the bed. As she began to crawl toward the girl, a small smile tugged at her lips, eyes darkening with lust, as she watched the bright red blush spreading across the youth's face grow.

Misa wasn't sure why, but her entire body was growing hot under Rem's intense gaze. She wanted to be rid of her frilly lacy clothing, wanted the Death God to ravish her body, give it the appreciation that Light never had. Impatiently, she started to pull her dress over her head, anything to extinguish the heat radiating through her.

"Not so fast," Rem's voice was like honey. "Just lie back. I will take care of everything."

Misa blinked her light blue eyes, but did as she was told.

Rem's long fingers worked quickly, stripping the girl of her black lacy dress, removing fishnets and thigh high leather boots with an insanely high heel. She made slow movements, being extremely cautious with the mortal girl.

"Rem treats Misa-Misa as if she is going to break her." There was a pout laced in the words.

"I do not wish to harm you," Rem soothed.

"Rem would never hurt Misa. Rem doesn't have to be so gentle. Misa likes a little danger." The perverted smirk that tugged at Misa's gloss-smeared lips shocked Rem a bit.

"Alright then," was all the phantom said as she crawled up the girl's body, taking the time to gaze hungrily at the purple lace panties and bra which barely covered Misa's treasures.

Rem didn't just crawl over Misa's stretched out form and capture her lips. She trailed her tongue from the girl's waist, tracing every dip and muscle, counting the ribs as her lips placed hot kisses. Those lips ghosted over covered breasts and she fought the urge to latch onto the sensitive nipples which were hidden under the purple fabric. Finally she reconnected with those plump and inviting lips in a passionate kiss only served to spread the heat through Misa's veins.

Rem's tongue danced with Misa's as fingers ran through those golden locks, removing pigtails and tangling the hair. As the Shinigami gave a sharp tug to the strands that were currently wrapped around her fingers, the moan that escaped the young model's mouth sent a shiver of ecstasy down her spine. Long fingers journeyed from soft hair, down Misa's spine to the clasp of her bra. The garment was swiftly unfastened and, just as quickly, Rem's mouth descended upon a perky nipple.

Misa's back arched as Rem's tongue encircled the sensitive flesh. It was mind-blowing that every area the Shinigami touched sang with pleasure. She had to have more. The pleasure was intoxicating, better than any drug she could've obtained.

"Rem," Misa's voice was firm yet needy.

Hearing the girl's voice made the Shinigami think she was afraid. "This is what Light wants," she said soothingly, eyes locking onto the other female's.

"Misa-Misa doesn't care about what Light-kun wants right now. Misa-Misa wants Rem to help with what _she_ wants."

Again the actions of the younger girl surprised the immortal being. "I will help you, Misa."

The Shinigami made her way down Misa's thin, toned body unable to control the urge to mar the pale flesh with red marks. She skillfully removed the purple panties with her jagged teeth, delighting in the moan of anticipation which tumbled from the girl's lips.

When Misa felt Rem's tongue dart out to explore her virginal area, polished nails dug into her mattress. The pure ecstasy that raced through her was unlike anything she had ever experienced. One hand unclenched from the soft material to thread into white and purple locks.

As Rem's long tongue lapped at Misa's hot cavern, the moans that spilled form the girl's lips sent pools of warmth through her. Her tongue swept over the tiny bundle of nerves, loving the way the teen quivered and begged for more. When the appendage ventured into the tight entrance, Rem almost lost all control as she heard her name ring through the room.

Misa was a quivering mess. Rem's name was the only thing that spewed from her lips, and she could feel the juices flowing from her hot opening. The approach of her climax was coming fast, and she longed for it because it would mean that the intense heat that engulfed her body would ebb. She felt two fingers infiltrate her opening. It was painful at first, but as the fingers began to work her inner walls and muscle, the pleasure quickly surpassed the discomfort.

Rem had wanted to lavish that tiny mound of nerves in the proper attention it deserved, but she didn't want the intense pleasure to stop tumbling from the model's lips so, thinking quickly, she brought two fingers up and into her entrance and her tongue set to work on the girl's clit.

Misa's eyes fluttered closed as intense pleasure washed through her. The heat that raged in her veins was now concentrated in her stomach, coiling up, waiting for release. With a few more thrusts of Rem's fingers to her sweet spot and several sharp bites to her clit, Misa came, inner walls clamping around slender phalanges and juices flowing into a greedy mouth. "Rem!" She cried as her thighs tightened around the phantom's head.

The last drops of cum were lapped up, and Rem returned to the capture those fiery lips in yet another kiss. She couldn't get enough of the girl. Misa was becoming her new addiction-.

"_Rem wake up!" The impatient whine and sound of heel stomping against the floor woke the Shinigami from a vivid dream._

"_My apologies, Misa," Rem said, rubbing sleep from her eyes and shaking the cobwebs from her brain. _

"_There's no time for apologies, Rem. Misa-Misa is going to be late! Let's go!"_

"_Why are you in such a hurry?" Rem questioned. There were no photo shoots today, no stores were opening._

"_Misa-Misa has a date with Light-kun! Misa-Misa can't keep her future husband waiting." The smile she aimed Rem's way made the Death God melt a bit. _

_With no further questions, Rem stood and followed Misa, who managed to skip in heels, out the door. _

"_By the way," Misa's tone dripped with curiosity. "What was Rem dreaming about? It looked like it was something good~!"_

_Rem felt a blush settle on her cheeks. "Nothing a human would understand," she mumbled. _

_Misa giggled. _

_**The End!**_

Reader: What the fuck was that?

**Ane-chan: A little RemMisa tribute.**

Reader: You don't have time for these random one-shots! Go update something!

**Ane-chan: I promise I'll have all of my stories updated by the end of the week!**

Reader: Ya damn skippy you will! Now, we'll show our appreciation for your hard work by reviewing this.

**Ane-chan: That would make me very happy. ;)**


End file.
